


Oh My!

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: An act of friendship turns to something more.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/David Rossi
Kudos: 28





	Oh My!

Penelope makes her way through the dark bullpen expediently avoiding the trashcans and other obstacles in her path. She rarely stayed so late but was still able to avoid colliding with anything. She glances to her right and notices a light on in David Rossi’s office. With a quick pivot she heads in that direction.

Pausing at the doorway, she watches him work for a few seconds. “Hey,” she says softly.

Dave looks up quickly. “Hey Kitten. What’s up?”

“It’s time to go home.”

He glances at the watch on his wrist. “Wow, I didn’t realize it was that late.”

He closes the file he was reading, grabs his things and steps onto the catwalk beside her. “What are you doing here so late?”

“Same as you,” she smiles. She slides her hand in his and forces him to walk faster. “Stop dawdling, I want to go home.”

He chuckles and allows her to drag him out of the bullpen. “Big plans for tonight?”

“The biggest,” she brags.

He punches the button to call the elevator with his right hand that is holding his briefcase. Penelope still has hold on his left hand. “Me too,” he tells her. “A quick bowl of soup and then off to bed.”

“Probably a salad for me. Then bed as well.”

The elevator arrives and they step inside. “Live it up, Kitten. Live it up.”

She laughs and leans into him for a moment.

At the parking garage they step out and head to Penelope’s car. She lets his hand go and opens her car door, puts her things inside then turns back to him. “Thank you for walking me to my car.”

“My pleasure. Thank you for dragging me out of there,” he replies.

She wiggles her eyebrows at him. “The pleasure was definitely mine, mon ami.”

He laughs, leans closer and kisses her directly on the mouth. “Good night, Kitten.”

He turns and walks to his own car without looking back. Had he looked back, he would have seen a completely shocked Penelope Garcia staring at him, eyes wide, mouth open and one finger touching her lip.

Penelope gathers her wits and climbs behind the wheel of her own car. She turns the engine on and watches through the rearview mirror as Dave drove past. “Oh my! That was… that was – WOW!”

The next morning, Penelope meanders into the BAU bullpen carrying her purse over one shoulder and two cups of coffee in her hands.

“Good morning Baby Girl!”

She turns and grins at Derek. “Good morning, Hot Stuff!”

“You extra thirsty this morning,” he asks as he looks pointedly at the cups in her hands.

“One is for me and one is for a friend,” she explains.

He grins. “Well, I’m a friend,” he says suggestively. He wriggles his eyebrows.

She purses her lips. “If you’re a good boy, maybe I will bring you one tomorrow.”

He laughs.

She turns away from him and makes her way across the bullpen and up the stairs. She passes Hotch’s door. Outside of Dave’s door, she pauses and peeks through the glass. Dave is in the same position he was in the night before when she found him. She steps into the doorway.

“Hey,” she says softly.

He looks up at her. “Hey, Kitten. What’s up?”

She lifts one of the cups. “I brought you some coffee.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“We need to talk,” she says softly.

He frowns, stands up and reaches out to take the cup out of her hand. “Please come in.”

She steps into the room and gently closes the door. He steps around the desk.

“Shall we sit on the couch,” he suggests.

“Sure,” she agrees. They move across the room and settle onto the couch.

“Okay, what would you like to talk about,” he asks.

“Well,” she begins. “I thought we should talk about last night. I mean I could barely sleep thinking about what happened and wondering what it meant – does he like me? Did he feel anything? Are we going to do it again?”

“Kitten,” he cuts in. “I’m not following you. Last night? What happened last night?”

She stares at him, eyes wide. “You don’t remember? Oh my god! I’ve made more of it than I should have.”

She rises, eyes blurred fighting to keep her composure.

Dave stands with her and touches her elbow. “Where are you going? Sit down.”

“No, no.” She frets. “I should go.”

His hold on her elbow tightens. “Penelope, obviously something happened between us last night. I was very tired and I’m still tired. My memory isn’t working very well. Your state of distraught tells me that whatever it was that happened had meaning to you. Now I would like to know what happened. Please, sit down.”

She slowly lowers herself to the couch again. Dave settles next to her, sitting much closer this time. He moves his hand from her elbow to her shoulder.

“So,” he begins. “I remember you coming in to drag me out. We rode the elevator down, walked out to the garage and got in our cars. What am I missing?”

She slowly turns her head to face him. Eyes wide and full of tears, lip trembling her voice barely audible. “You… you kissed me.”

He stares at her for a moment. “I kissed you? And I forgot?!”

She blinks at him. “You don’t believe me.”

“Oh, I believe you,” he growls. “I just can’t believe I forgot it. Can I kiss you again?”

She raises her eyebrows and blinks at him. “You want to… again?”

“Yes,” he replies firmly. “Do you?”

She nods vigorously.

He smiles and lean closer, watching her eyes close as her head tilts, lips slightly parted, he can feel her breath on his face as he moves even closer. Their lips touch. He closes his own eyes as a moan releases from his throat. ‘How could he have forgotten this,’ he wonders.

The kiss lasts for mere seconds before they part. Slowly, they each open their eyes and look at each other.

“Oh my,” he breathes. “I think we may need to repeat this every day, just so I don’t forget.”

A slow smile spreads across her face. “I agree. Maybe twice a day?”

His grin matches her. “At least twice a day, maybe more.”

They kiss again and let the world fade away.


End file.
